


One Last Time

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Guardiancorp, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: When James makes the decision to leave National City and return to Calvintown, his first stop is L-Corp. (a 5x05 missing scene)
Relationships: Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 9





	One Last Time

James steps into Lena’s office, and lets his gaze pass across the familiar space before it settles on Lena’s seated form. An old ache twinges in his chest when green eyes focus sharply on him– not irritated at his presence, thankfully, but alert with the same intensity that’s come to be a constant. Same one with which she’d vowed to break any rule it took to keep him safe. Same one that had scared him so deeply that fateful Thanksgiving.

“Hey,” James greets, tucking his hands in his pockets.

“I already told Kara I couldn’t make it tonight,” comes the gentle, if efficient response.

“That’s why I’m here, actually. I’m going to make an announcement tonight, and I wanted you to hear the news from me.”

Dark eyebrows nudge towards each other in silent invitation.

“I’m leaving National City.”

The smile that flickers across Lena’s lips borders on disbelief. “What?”

James doesn’t repeat himself, but simply nods in affirmation. The smile fades, and after a moment Lena rises. Her gaze can’t quite meet his.

“Is it because of…”

“No, no– of course not,” he assures her quickly. “You remember when I told you about living with my aunt for a while, after my dad died?”

Lena nods once. “Calvintown.”

“Yeah. Some bad things have been going down there. They need help, and they don’t have a Supergirl.”

“So… a Guardian will have to do?”

The light tease and small smile warms something in James’ chest. He chuckles. “Yeah, something like that.”

Coming out from behind her desk, Lena hesitates at its edge for half a heartbeat before she pushes towards him. He takes a casual step towards her, as though to welcome her, but lets her set the distance.

“What kind of trouble?” she asks. Her features remain neutral, but she can’t quite erase the concern from her voice.

“The worst kind,” he replies honestly. “Systemic corruption. Can’t punch my way out that, shield or no shield.”

A mirthless smile lifts Lena’s features for the briefest of moments.

“A new private prison is exploiting prisoners as free labor, and are paying town officials to levy harsher and harsher sentences. It’s practically a ghost town now. They probably pull from all over the state.”

Heavy, unnamed emotion fills the silence that follows. There’s so much James feels he should say, but no words come. In the end, it’s Lena who breaks it with a self-conscious tilt of her head.

“I suppose it’s not my place to say I’ll miss you…”

It borders on a question, but releases the tension in James’ chest with a chuckle.

“Then it’s not mine either, but I’m going to say it anyway.” He reaches for Lena’s hand, and grasps her fingers lightly. “I’ll miss you, Lena Luthor.”

Finally, Lena relaxes, and breaks into a true smile. She shoots him a look that hovers somewhere between sheepish and exasperated– his favorite kind.

Their hands remain linked, neither of them quite ready to part as they ease into new territory.

“And it’s probably not my place to say this either, but…” James takes a fortifying breath. “If I had a chance to do us over again, I’d do it different.”

“Me too.” Lena’s voice cracks. “I’m sorry I wasn’t… enough. Or too much–”

“Not too much,” James cuts in swiftly. If he can leave Lena with nothing else, he can leave her with the peace of knowing that her love wasn’t at fault. Not at all.

“Kara said something once, that put Thanksgiving into perspective,” he says softly. “She told me that when you choose something, or someone– when you _feel_ things– you do it with every fiber of your being.”

Though Lena’s expression doesn’t change, her gaze darkens, bracing against the insult she’s sure is coming.

“Kara was exactly right,” James admits with a smile. “I just wasn’t prepared for what that meant, when it came from someone with as much reach as a Luthor. That scared me, and honestly… I don’t think I ever really came back from that. I’m the one who should be sorry, and I am.”

Lena can’t meet his gaze, and so James follows her line of sight to where their fingers link together.

“You deserve someone who can return all the love you have to give,” he continues, voice low. “And just as fiercely. And I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything. I’m better person for knowing you.”

She scoffs, and means to pull away, but James gently tugs her back.

“Hey, I mean it. When I heard about Calvintown, deciding what to do about it was the most difficult decision I’ve ever had to make. I wanted to help, but couldn’t bear to leave National City. In the end, I knew what I had to do because I knew what _you_ would do. You would help. No matter what.”

Lena allows the tiniest of smiles. “The only thing I could do there is buy the prison and fire everyone in it. …which wouldn’t be the first time I’ve bought a prison for you.”

James laughs. “Right. I don’t have the money to do that, but I can buy a newspaper. Which might be even better.”

“Buy a prison, you fix one prison,” Lena fills in, extrapolating his plan with ease. “Buy a paper, you could help fix all of them.”

“That’s my hope. And I wouldn’t have thought myself capable of it if I hadn’t gotten the chance to know you as closely as I do. You are one of the best, kindest people I have ever met–”

Trailing off, James watches something dark flash behind Lena’s eyes. Her chin turns aside in discomfort, averting her gaze altogether.

“Don’t say that…” she mutters.

“It’s true, Lena. I have seen you doubt yourself, watched you tear yourself apart for things beyond your control, and yet you continue to strive for something better. And because of that…”

James expels a breath of amazement, smiling in helpless incredulity.

“Because of that I can face this challenge and feel completely unprepared, but still believe I can make it happen. Even if I stumble– and I know I will– I already know I’ll be able to pick myself back up and try again. Because I’ve seen you do it a hundred times.”

The shift of his hand from her shoulder to her cheek feels as natural breathing. Belatedly, he realizes it’s too intimate for what they are now, but Lena doesn’t move away. She blinks up at him, allowing him a glimpse of her doubt.

“Now that Kara’s told you her truth, I wish I’d pushed her harder to tell you a lot sooner. I know now that you are exactly the kind of the friend she needs. You always have been, even before I saw it for myself.

"And she needs you,” he continues. _“Supergirl_ needs you. I know that you’ll give her the same all-of-your-being love you tried to give me. And this time, I think you’ll be giving it someone who knows how to cherish it right… Hey.”

James tucks his chin, trying to meet Lena’s gaze. He pauses at the sight of tears glistening on dark lashes.

“God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–”

“No,” Lena brushes off, voice clogged even as she waves his concern away. She sniffles pitifully and wipes her eyes. “It’s not you, I just…”

She reaches for words, but all that comes is the sharp hiccup of breath that brings her to the edge of a sob.

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

James wraps his arms around her at the soft admission. Her arms loop around his waist, but only her palms make contact. It’s not the same embrace they used to share, but it’s one Lena accepts, and doesn’t pull away from.

“You’re allowed to feel hurt, Lena. You don’t have to be okay just because Kara hopes you are. You should talk about it, because if you don’t…”

“If I don’t, I’ll become like my brother?”

“No, of course not,” James counters with a smile. “I’m talking about my family for once. I never realized how much of myself I was missing by not having a real relationship with Kelly. You deserve to have everything, Lena. I’d hate to see you give your happiness away to the hate or bitterness that would come from hiding what you’re feeling.”

Lena presses her lips together, and then her entire face seems to lengthen, filling with sorrow and exhaustion. In that moment, James feels the weight of her unspoken burden… and the edge of something else.

Something powerful enough to consume the world.

_“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”_

It comes soft, so quiet James is sure Lena didn’t even mean to say it aloud. Her gaze clouds with heavy thoughts, and she only blinks when James rubs her shoulders.

“You won’t. Not if you’re honest with Kara about how you feel. She loves you, and she’ll do anything to make it right.”

The heaviness that had filled the air suddenly lifts with the strained, closelipped smile Lena offers. From the way her gaze still avoids his when she nods, James doubts she’s taken his words to heart yet, but he hopes she’ll consider them, and let them sink in before it’s too late.

They part with a squeeze of both hands. At least Lena’s smile is genuine, if tinged with sadness.

“I’ll miss you too, James Olsen,” she says in the same low voice that used to send tingles down his spine. Now, it simply warms his chest, filling him with peace. “But I suspect we’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm.” A playful smirk curls her lips. “When you’re done exposing the corruption of the nation’s penitentiary system, just remember that I happen to be _great_ at introducing Pulitzer winners.”

James laughs, and wraps her in another hug. This one lingers, firm and tight with affection.

“We can be friends, right?” she murmurs into his shoulder.

When James nods, his five o'clock shadow scrapes against her hair, ruffling it slightly.

“Always.”


End file.
